Death
by SilverWing108
Summary: How the characters of KHR will react to Tsuna's death. In here, Tsuna's already been Vongola Decimo for a few years. May contain slight OOC and some pairings.
1. Chrome

**I know the title is totally unoriginal, but I'm not creative enough to think of a better one. I was in an angsty mood, if that's what you call it, so I just wrote this on a whim.**

**As the summary states, this is about how the characters of KHR will react to Tsuna's death. This is actually probably quite a few years after Tsuna becomes Vongola Decimo.**

**It's my first time writing a fic of KHR, so some of the characters might be OOC, please forgive me if they are **

**It's pretty short, but yeah. Enjoy ^^**

* * *

CHROME

Upon hearing the news, her eyes widened and starting to brim with tears as she clutched her chest. She stumbled back a little, as Mukuro catches her, wrapping his arms around her. His face held a tight smile, eyes darkened.

As her tears spilled over, she took deep breaths before asking, "Y-you're not joking…?"

"I wouldn't joke about these kinds of things," a reply came.

"Why…" she whispered, eyes still wide as her had moved to cover her mouth.

Chrome wrapped her arms around Mukuro, returning the embrace, as she allowed herself to cry as he softly patted her hair while resting his chin on the top of her head.

Sobbing into his chest, Chrome let out a muffled whisper, "Bossu…"

Mukuro combed his hand through her hair, while whispering words of comfort.

At this, the guest in the suit turned to leave without saying a word, letting the couple have their own privacy.

After a few hours of crying, the sobs from Chrome started dying down. That's when she realized that her lover hadn't cried. A little curious, she tilted her head up to look at his face, surprised to see that it almost looked as usual. Almost being the keyword. If one looked close enough, you would see eyes that were holding back too much emotion.

"Kufufufufufu is there something on my face, my dear Chrome?"

His laughter brought her out of her thoughts, as she muttered in reply, "N-nothing."

Chrome stood up all of a sudden. She wanted to be here to comfort him, but she knew that Mukuro was a proud man. Too proud to be crying in front of her, and thus, for as long as she was here he wouldn't cry. She decided that she would comfort him later. For now, she would give him some alone time.

Chrome smiled gently at Mukuro, "I'm going to bed."

As Mukuro made to get up to go with her, she gently pushed down on his shoulders, smiling whilst saying, "I'd like to be alone for a while."

As she turned to leave, Mukuro firmly grabbed onto her wrist. She looked back at him, and as he nodded slightly, she understood what he wanted to say. _'Thank you.'_

She nodded back before leaving to their room.

As she went to bed, she recalled memories of the Vongola Decimo, her 'Bossu'. For all these years past, he had been the kindest man she thinks she would ever meet. All his past actions, all those times he fought for his 'family', all those times he protected all of them, she would never forget.

Drowning herself in thoughts of her Bossu, she cried herself to sleep that night.

* * *

**TBC**

**As you can see, this is just Chrome's reaction(slight Mukuro).**

**I'm doing a one reaction per chapter thing, and next up is Mukuro ^^. ****This is in no particular order, okay? :) **

**If you want me to include anyone's reactions, besides the Guardians (since I'm probably doing them all), please drop a review or PM me! ^^**

**Hope you liked it, and if you did, please review/follow/fave~ ^^**


	2. Mukuro

**Here's the second chapter~ continuation to the first :)**

**Characters included in the fic may be a little OOC, forgive me if they are **

* * *

MUKURO

After Chrome left the room, Mukuro let out a big sigh, as he headed to get some wine to drink. Grabbing a wine glass and a wine bottle, he settled onto the couch.

He opened the wine bottle as he poured himself a glass of wine.

Setting down the wine bottle onto the table, he ran his unoccupied hand through his hair while laughing to himself, "Kufufufufufufufufu…"

Downing one glass after another while chuckling, he thinks about the Vongola Decimo, his supposed boss. Tears started gathering in his eyes.

After downing another glass, the tears that had started to collect in his eyes spilled over as he went through his memories with the Vongola Decimo. "Sawada…Tsunayoshi," he whispered and the tears streamed down his face.

Pouring another glass of wine, he laughed to himself, "Kufufufufu…quite embarrassing isn't it? Getting drunk and crying over the death of just one person."

Slurring a little, he raised his glass, and toasted, "To Sawada Tsunayoshi. Kufufufu…Tsunayoshi, always making me laugh, even until your last moment and on, kufufufufu…"

He downed another glass, still laughing even as the tears continued streaming down his face.

"Always sacrificing yourself for others, such foolishness…kufufu…"

He started to think about the times they went through, all together. And though he reluctantly admitted it, he accepts his role as the Mist guardian, under Tsuna. "You've become someone worthy of your position, Vongola Decimo…kufufufufu…"

He got himself drunk that night, and right before he passed out, he managed to mumble out, "Tsuna-chan…I'll miss you…"

* * *

**TBC**

**Done with Mukuro :)**

**Next up is probably Lambo, but it might take a while for me to update since I have literally no idea how to write his reaction, or how old I want him to be in this :/**

**Well, drop a review or PM me if you want a reaction I haven't included yet, or if there are any mistakes you want me to correct. :)**

**Hope you liked it! Review/follow/fave if you did~**


End file.
